


The First Time They Met

by ywhiterain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Dawn and Angel’s first meeting.





	The First Time They Met

A young girl - Dawn, Buffy's sister, he assumed - sat down across from him. She folded her arms and said primly, "You like my sister."

Angel leaned back more into the wall he was standing against and said, "I do."

"You're not the first," Dawn said. "There was another. And he was a real jerk."

Angel wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I stole some of his embarrassing baby pictures and spread it around the school," Dawn said.

Angel knew a threat when he heard one. "You won't have to."

Dawn nodded sharply before standing up and walking out of the kitchen.


End file.
